the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
We Gotta Stop Meeting Like This
We Gotta Stop Meeting Like This is the third episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on April 2, 2013. Proviously The Blueprint Next Getting to Know All a Butt You Synopsis Plot Tasha is FaceTiming with Pookie. Pookie asks her what she's doing in NY since the draft ended. She says her business never ends. He asks if she's ok. She says she's good and about to go shopping. He says he guesses he will see her in San Diego in a few days. He tells her that he loves her. Rick Fox is in bed with her. He says she's about that double life. Tasha tells Rick it's all his fault and that he made her cheat on her man. He says he's not sorry he came to her room. She says she's in a relationship with a killer. He says he's glad he has his baby back, but Tasha says she's not back. He says he's had a lot of one night stands and random sex and this wasn't that. He says that he loves her and never stopped loving her. He says that they have a lot of issues, but they can work them out. She says no. She says she's with Pookie and that's where she belongs. She tells him to go. He says he'll go, but asks if she's so in love with Pookie, why is she there with him right now. Malik is in the club with Keira. Blue and Jason walk in. She tells Malik how he hooked up with Ciara. Malik reminisces how he hooked up with Destiny's Child his draft night. Blue is telling Jason how he hooked up with Ciara. Jason tells him he's young and to enjoy it. Jason interviews Blue. Management sends over champagne. Blue declines and says he's not a bottle-popping kind of guy and orders a drink. They toast to R&B vagina. Malik's crowd leaves his area and goes to Jason and Blue's area. Malik heads over and leaves Keira alone. Tasha gets home to find Pookie there a day early. He says she sounded weird when they last talked so he flew in early. He kisses her and she cuts him off and asks if he wants to go and get lunch. He says he's hungry, but not for lunch. Tasha says it's strange to find a grown man sitting in her living room when she gets home. She tells him she needs consistency. She says two people cannot be in a relationship and not know what's going on with the other clear across the country. He says he is in this relationship and asks what does he have to do to prove to her that he isn't going anywhere. Tasha and Pookie go and get tattoos. Tasha tells Pookie he's a part of her now – forever. She asks what's wrong with him. He says it doesn't feel right. He says he's got a lot of tats that represent women he felt like he was serious about at the time. He says he doesn't want to jinx it. Pookie says the ink won't make the relationship strong and that only consistency will do that. He says he is going to move his security business to San Diego to be with her full-time if she will have him. She says hell yes. She tells him she loves him and he says he loves her too. She only gets "Pook" tattooed on her butt. Blue and Keira run into each other in the grocery store. She says he doesn't owe her an apology. She points out that they made a bunch of magazines. He reminds her that she kissed him. She says of course he should sleep with her friend and that she was asking for it. She says that in the future they should skip pleasantries and just keep it moving. She goes back to her building and finds that he's moving in. Tasha and Pookie are back at her place and there are flowers on her table. She thinks they are from Pookie. He says they aren't from him. She claims she forgot she joined the flowers of the month club. They are from Rick. She calls him and tells him to meet her in an hour. Tasha tells Rick she is in love with Pookie and shows him the tattoo. They start making out in her car. Keira is at her car calling AAA. Blue comes out to his car and says he's just keeping it moving. AAA says it will be 2 hours. She says she has to make it to an audition. Blue goes over to her car to change her tire for her. He gives her his jacket to put on. He says that he didn't know Ciara was her homegirl. He says he gets why she would be pissed. He says that all girls aren't as interesting as her. He says it was just one night with Ciara. She asks if Ciara knows that. He gets ready to leave. She asks if he wants to make a deal. She says if he can fix her tire so she can make her audition they can be cool – exchange pleasantries but still keep it moving. He asks what does he have to do to get a "how do you like your eggs in the morning?" She says she does not cook. Tasha tells Rick this can't happen again and that she loves Pookie. He says that he knows that his name is tattooed on her heart. Rick tells her it's her move and gets out of her car. Chardonnay is standing outside of her car and has witnessed what just happened. Tasha sees her. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Rick Fox as Himself * Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie